a wierd birhtdaygift?
by Capilito
Summary: I'ts Sasukes birhtday to day and his Father gives hime something? and it's nothing that Sasuke ever expected to be. Narusasu i hope you like it every one i suck at sumeries ' (they are a litlle occ) future M so be warned Yaoi! Supernatrual, fantasy, comedy, romance


''talking''

'Thinking'

Hope you like it ^^''

It was my birth day to day..well my 17th to be more exact. I rolled on to my side in my king sized bed, that was to bigg for my opinion. I Blinked at the sun coming in from my only bigg window that leaded out to a bigg balcony. I groaned as I hear a knock on my door. ''Sasuke, time to get dressed our father have a present for your'' I hear my bother Itatchi's damped voice from behind the thick door. ''Hn'' I said, he knew what I meant by that 'Yeh, Yeh coming' I heard him walk away from my room and down the corridor. I sat up in bed and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. 'Father would never get me something before why now?' I walked to my closet in just my boxers, it was cold but it didn't really bother me. 'must be some bad news coming whit it' I thought as I pulled out a pair of black lose pants and pulled them on. ''I hope it's not about marriage again'' I mumbled as I pulled a dark red shirt that matched my skin tone just perfect. I didn't care about footwear because I never use any. I like going around barefoot and feel the solid floor under my feet, of Corse my mother wasn't all too happy about that but I convinced her that my feet wouldn't fall of or anything like that. I hear I soft knock at my door ''sight, enter'' I said firmly. ''Prince Sasuke, you are needed whit the other royalties'' I hear my butlers slash best friend Sugietsu say. ''Sugietsu, you can just say Sasuke, were friend's right'' I asked as I took a quick glance in the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair and straightened up to meet his eyes as he said ''I know Sas'ke that's why I got you this'' He held out a little blue box out to me. I took it and was on my way opening it when he stopped me ''no, after what your father gives you'' He said and gave me a smile so I could see every one of his pointy theet. I gave him one of my rear smiles as a thank you.

I walked out of my room whit Sugietsu behind me. It wasn't far to the throne hall were our usual meeting place were. Sugietsu opened the door for me and closed it behind me him on the other side. The first thing I saw was a bigg sqear against the far wall, but it was covered up. But since it wasn't there before it must be my present. 'it must be about marriage I thought whit a sight as I sat down beside my brother. ''God morning son'' My father said to me in a stern tone. I glanced at my mother who smiled at me, as a good morning. I looked at my father ''God morning father'' I said in an equal stern voice. ''Well since it's your birthday to day I got the liberty to invite some charming girls from other kingdoms, and look when you open your present who I have been so nice to give you'' as he said that he looked at the bigg sqear. I Sighted inwardly 'I knew it was about girls' as soon I thought that it knocked at the door. ''Yes'' My father said loud enough that Sugietsu would hear and open the door. ''They have arrived your highness'' Sugietsu said and bowed as 3 girls stepped in in, it was Sakura, Ino and Karin. 'Oh great' I thought as I rolled my eyes. Of Corse he would choose the riches ones whit moast land, and don't forget the bitchies and the moast annoying girls in the world. They all looked at the only chair beside me and then at each other . and whit out a word they all raced to my side, Sakura tripped Ino when on her turn dragged Karin down on the floor. ''Sasuke-kun'' She squealed whit her pitchy voice and sat next to me and gave me the biggest smile as she hugged my arm. 'Let my arm go your pink headed freak' that was what I wanted to say but since my father was present I just gave her one of my fake smiles. ''Always a pleasure Sakura'' I said and try not to puke. It was not that I wasn't attracted to women I just didn't like the ones who went for just my looks and money..and trust me those were hard to find. But sure I had many lovers before but the longest only held for 2 weeks tops. ''Sasuke'' Ino and Karin said in union as they sat on the other side of the table. I gave Itachi a pleading look. ''Father don't you think Sasuke would like his present now?'' ''Hm, that's right'' he stood up motioning the others to follow him to the bigg sqear in the other side of the room. I admit I did feel a little exited. ''Well Sasuke, I hope you will like him'' My father grabbed the cover of the box. 'wait, him?' I didn't have time to think more because all I saw as beautiful blue eyes that would make the clearest sky jellus, but they looked sad, and angry. The next thing I saw as he looked away was his strange ears that looked like little fins, and that the square was an aquarium. ''he is beautiful'' I hear Sakura whisper beside me I looked at her and saw that Ino and Karin nodding. I looked back and saw him, not just his face but whole him. He had a yellow, golden messy hair that swayed in the water the blue eyes, lightly sunburned skin, and..wait a tail? A fish tail. A light orange/read color, it was swaying behind him as he swam around in the small space. My eyes whined a little, he was indeed something. He looked to be around my age. I have never seen a mermaid, merman? Before. 'I got I merman?' my father must defiantly have something in mind. I saw a hand reaching forward to the glass of the aqwerium, I glanced at my side and saw Ino stretching forward to touch almost touching it when the boy behind it suddenly banged at the glass were she was going to touch. He looked furious. ''Careful, he is a bit moody'' My father said whit a smirk. ''So what do you think Sasuke, do you like him'' My father said and walked to take Sakura's place beside me. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulders looking at the creature in front of me. It looked really small for him in that box. ''Father, would you mind if I moved him to my bathroom so he may get a bigger swimming place?'' I know my father would be surprised to be willing to let someone near my personal space. He nodded and flicked his hands and some of our servants came in into the room and rolling the aqwerium away. ''Then Sasuke if you are pleased whit your gift I would like to talk to you alone for a moment.'' I glared at him 'knew it' ''if we maybe would be able to talk later instead I would like to go back to my room for now'' I said and excused me saying my goodbyes and thank you to the girls and nodded at Itachi. And left to go to my room. I came in through my bigg door and went straight to the other bigg door in the other side of the room that leaded into my big bathroom. The bathroom looked really warm whit the way the lights shone at the tile and the enormous pool of water reflected, and im not exaggerating by saying enormous. The aqwerium that the creature had been in stood empty beside to pool. I slowly walked to the edge of the pool looking down in the bluish water. Nothing, I bowed down so I sat on my heals by the water. But I fell backwards as I head shoot up just in front of me. ''What the hell'' I sad rubbing of the water from my face. He looked strangely at me before looking at my bare feet and grabbed them and pulled them up so my back was on the floor tides. ''AH! Stoop it. It hah, it, it tickles'' I tried to pant out as he pinched lightly under my feats. He emideatly stooped still staring at me whit those blue eyes. 'didn't father said he was dangerous?' I thought as I sat back up. He disappeared under the water and mad one of those jumps dolphins usually do, and then his head came up at the edge by my feats again. ''Are you glad for the extra space?'' I asked him. He nodded and looked at me his eyes saying thank you. His eyes took my breath away. I felt my face grew hot. I quickly stande up and walked to the door. ''ill see if I can find some food for you'' I said whit my back against him. I walked out in to the corridor ''Well this is going to be interesting'' I said to myself as I dried som water of by hands on my pants.

AN:

Well my first story ; w ; what do ya think? Should I continue? Please Rate and Rewiew people :D 33


End file.
